


a lil spidey whump for a friend

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend on Tumblr who requested Peter Parker being injured and Tony lookin' out for him.





	a lil spidey whump for a friend

"Peter, leave the suit on," Tony barked through the comms, "it'll splint anything that's broken."

Peter nodded even though Tony couldn't see him—or could he? Was Karen allowing him to see Peter's face? "I think a lot of stuff is broken, Mr. Stark," he admitted, panic beginning to creep into his tone. He was on his back, completely unable to move, in the middle of Manhattan in the middle of a battle. The sound of hovering robots told him that the enemy hadn't gone far, but it was no longer attacking him, which was good, at least. There was no way he could fight back in this condition. 

"I know, kid," Tony replied, trying his best to keep calm for the kid's sake even though Peter knew it was all an act. Tony was probably just as scared as he was, maybe even more so. After all, Peter didn't remember anything about The Snap other than feeling a little lightheaded and seeing stars, but Tony had thrown the whole Bleeding Edge armor away because he swore to God that, no matter how many times he scrubbed it with a scouring pad until his fingers bled, he couldn't get the ash off. 

Though he was afraid to move anything but his eyes, Peter could see that Iron Man was above him, defending the air in his vicinity viciously, which was likely why the drone that had knocked him to the ground so hard wasn't coming back for more. He'd never seen Tony focused like this before, and it was a combination of foreboding and beautiful. 

"I need all the backup I can get," Tony barked into the comm, "Spider-Man is down." Tony never asked for help, but again, with Peter, the rules changed. A few hands stopping something from taking Tony down were, in his eyes, an unnecessary allocation of resources, but if they were keeping Peter safe, there weren't enough hands in the world. He needed a break so he could check on the kid, needed someone else to take down the bad guys so his schedule would be free to get to Peter. 

"I'm on my way, Man of Iron," Thor replied, bringing Valkyrie with him as he directed their foes southbound to help Tony. Peter must've zoned out for a minute, or maybe even passed out because the next thing he knew was the vibrations of the Iron Man suit hitting the ground next to him.

"Pete," he called, "rise and shine." 

It was reminiscent of the times that Peter had fallen asleep at his desk in the lab and Tony had sent him home early, or when he overslept and Aunt May took over as his alarm clock. He groaned and stirred, but was quickly reminded of why he was on the ground in the first place—he'd been injured, probably in a lot of places, and everything was on fire. He must've screamed. 

"Woah, woah; hey, kid, you're fine; don't move," Tony instructed, dropping all the formality that he normally hid behind to pretend he didn't have a soft spot for the kid. "Ambulance is on the way, okay?"

Peter needed to say something or else he was gonna start crying. "Never been in an ambulance," he decided upon, cursing internally when he felt hot tears roll down either cheek and realized that his plan hadn't worked. 

"Lucky you," Tony quipped, kneeling beside him. He was checking him over, looking worried but not panicked, which told Peter that it probably felt a lot worse than it was. Nanobots went back to sleep to expose Tony's hand as eh reached out for Peter's cheek to wipe away the clean track that the tears had left in the post-battle dust. "Don't worry, kid, It's gonna be fine." 

Peter trusted him. 


End file.
